dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cooler
|Race=Frieza's race (rebuilt as a cyborg after his defeat by Goku) |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death=Between Age 764 and Age 767Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 2006''Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (revived) or Age 767Daizenshuu 6, 1995 (revived)Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, 2006 Age 776 |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization Ghost Warriors (Age 767) |FamConnect= Future Cooler (alternate timeline counterpart) Chilled (ancestor) King Cold (father) Frieza (brother) Kuriza (nephew) Salza (second-in-command/henchman) Dore (henchman) Neiz (henchman) Cyclopian Guards (robotic servants/henchmen) Meta-Coolers (remote-controlled robotic duplicates) }} '''Cooler' (クウラ) is the main villain in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and an emulation of him acts as the main villain in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. He is the older brother of Frieza, and the eldest son of King Cold. Much like his brother, he can push his body through transformations to increase his power. Also like his brother, Cooler gains a bio mechanical final form, but is gained from merging with the Big Gete Star. Overview Appearance Cooler and his Armored Squadron were designed by Akira Toriyama, the original manga author, for Toei's theatrical production (and later adapted as needed for future appearances).Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Cooler's appearance in his base form is similar to that of Frieza's Final Form, though Cooler's skin is deep-purple as opposed to the pure white of his brother. Cooler is also much taller than Frieza, being roughly the same height as Goku. Along with this, Cooler has a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Frieza, who is more lean-built (excluding the engorged muscle mass when at 100% full power). Cooler also sports several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins and head; these are apparently natural given how they too change when he transforms. When he transforms however, his body undergoes great changes as opposed to his base form, his chest and muscle-mass has expanded greatly, to a degree similar to that of Frieza's Second Form. His white carapace also changes, with the breast-plates shoulderpads becoming hoop-like in shape, while the white carapaces on his wrists change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps Cooler's most distinguishing characteristic in this form however is the change in the carapace he has on his head, which in this form completely encases his entire head except for his eyes, his mouth being covered behind something reminiscent of a vizier, four spikes extend from his cranium and there is a large dark-blue section in the middle of his head.﻿ Name pun Like his brother and father, Cooler's name is a pun on all things relating to the cold. Originally, both Cooler's and Frieza's Japanese names end in a short "a" vowel, ("Freeza" and "Coola") but many English translations had dropped the "a" and added an "er" at the end due to many of the kana spellings on English words ("Freezer"). However officially, both Frieza and Cooler's original names typically are spelled with an "a" at the end (as opposed to the "Freezer" spelling). Logic would follow that the character's name should in turn be spelled in a similar fashion, (as opposed to "Cooler") but this was not the case. FUNimation Entertainment, the company responsible for Dragon Ball's production and distribution in North America and Australia, choose to spell the name as Cooler, despite spelling "Freeza" closer to the original as "Frieza". Personality Cooler's personality is quite similar to that of his younger brother and his father, though with a few noticeable differences. Like Frieza, Cooler handles problems in an intellectual and serious manner. Though unlike his brother, Cooler is not consumed by his ego and is less likely to underestimate his opponents, as seen when he acknowledged that Goku was still alive despite taking a direct hit from his Darkness Eye Beam, and thus ordered his subordinates to search for and kill him. Even when they had demolished a large portion of the surrounding environment with continuous barrages of energy blasts, he did insist that they continued their pursuit. Cooler is also apparently more positively inclined and respectful towards his subordinates than his brother and father, as he has never once been seen abusing, ridiculing, executing them or anything of the sort; and even offer to take on opponents whom outmatch them personally, which likely contributes to their undivided loyalty and respect to him. Despite these things though, Cooler is a ruthless killer, even by his own admission. While he does not appear to relish in the agony and despair of his opponents like his brother does, he is fully capable of attacking children, ambushing enemies from behind and inflicting great harm upon an already incapacitated opponent. Upon entering his final form, Cooler displays a personality similar to the one shown by his younger brother in his second form, though not quite as pronounced: Cooler becomes exceedingly more brutal in his efforts to kill Goku. Other similarities he has with Frieza is that he is completely assured of his own superiority over his opponents, and his ego is also quite pronounced as he denotes himself as the "supreme master of the universe". With regards to his relationship with his family, Cooler appears to have had a simple sibling rivalry with Frieza, labeling him as arrogant, foolish, a spoiled brat and a pest, and even goes as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have done so. He also says that Frieza was the "favored" one in regards to their parents. In Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, however, Cooler and Frieza appear to be more than capable of working together to defeat a common foe, though this is likely due to the both of them having been defeated by Saiyans and their subsequent desire for revenge. Cooler is never shown with King Cold, but dialogue implies that he holds the same respect for his father as Frieza did. In Cooler's ending in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Cooler and Frieza are shown to have a good relationship, as they plan to destroy the Saiyans together, and the two compliment each other at several points. In Frieza's arcade mode in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Frieza mentions that Cooler believes that violence is the answer to almost anything, something which Frieza disagrees with. Biography Background Like the rest of his family, Cooler is shown to be involved in the Planet Trade Organization, although he does not appear to work closely with his family. He also leads his own squadron of warriors. According to an issue of the Shonen Jump, Cooler has control of at least 256 planets, as his henchman Dore is stated as hailing from planet Coola No. 256. In the year Age 737, while Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, the home planet of the Saiyans, a newly-born Kakarot (Goku) was being sent to subjugate Earth. Seeing that Goku had escaped the explosion, Cooler's henchmen made plans to shoot the space-pod down. Cooler unexpectedly delayed the order, lamenting that his brother was still far too soft to allow a child's escape, and that Frieza's conceit would delay the annihilation of the Saiyan race and jeopardize his family's absolute control over the galaxy (that, and also the fact that he had seven planets to conquer/destroy by the end of the day on the version, thus making him too busy to carry out the order anyways). Also, as Goku was only an infant at the time, he did not believe him to be any sort of immediate threat. Cooler always had a simple sibling rivalry with Frieza and even went as far as to admit that if Goku had not killed Frieza, he himself would have done so. At some point, Cooler found the mean the gain a clear advantage over his younger brother: he transformed into a form above Frieza's fourth form. Attack on Earth Roughly 27 years later, Cooler is given word that his brother had been killed by a Saiyan. Initially skeptical, he soon comes to believe it, and heads to Earth to restore his family's honor (he makes the point that he is not doing this to avenge Frieza). Upon arriving, he makes his henchmen encounter a Saiyan, who of course is Goku. As Goku was unaware of Frieza having a brother, he mistakes Cooler for Frieza and is shocked at the apparent survival of "Frieza". Cooler wounds Goku in a blast intended for Gohan, but loses sight of his quarry after Goku is washed down a waterfall. This encounter leads Cooler to suspect that Goku did in fact kill Frieza, since Goku had thrown a powerful ki blast from a very comprosing position after he had been hit by Cooler's eye beams. Not content to blow up the planet & being too proud and eager to smite the one who injured his family name, Cooler goes to some lengths to have him tracked down. With Dore and Neiz killed by Piccolo and Salza almost defeated by him, Cooler finally enters the battle himself, with Piccolo expressing shock, believing him to be Frieza and stating that he should be dead. Cooler punctures a hole through Piccolo and has Salza go after Gohan. Goku, revived by consuming a Senzu Bean, encounters Cooler, and Cooler demonstrates how much mercy he lacks, by dropping Piccolo, (pretending to let Piccolo go for Goku to rescue him) and then blasting Piccolo before Goku could catch him. Goku, enraged, begins his battle with Cooler. Initially, he and Cooler are a fairly even match; Cooler then reveals his ability to transform once more than Frieza, and shows him his ultimate transformation (In FUNimation's dub, before his final transformation, Cooler reveals to Goku that Frieza was always trying to beat him at everything and that he would have killed him sooner had it not been for his father; this implies that Cooler was planning on killing Frieza before his confrontation with Goku, and desired to kill Goku mostly for robbing him of his chance of doing so rather than family matters). Cooler now easily overpowers Goku in this form, and keeps to his word to make sure the Saiyan suffers for bringing shame upon his family's legacy, by attacking Goku with back-breaking techniques, almost bringing Goku to death, until at length he grows tired of the fight and feels Frieza had further shamed his family by dying at Goku's hand. As he makes plans to destroy the planet, Goku's rage transcends, transforming him into a Super Saiyan. Off-guard and arrogant, Cooler is overpowered; he then realizes how Frieza lost to Goku. Finally becoming desperate, he gathers enough energy to form a Supernova (the same attack Frieza used to destroy Planet Vegeta) to obliterate the Super Saiyan and Earth. However, with a powerful Super Kamehameha, Goku is able to offset his attack and send Cooler hurling into the Sun (In the FUNimation dub, when Cooler first notices the Sun while being knocked back by Goku's Super Kamehameha, he considers destroying the Sun with the intention of causing the Earth and the surrounding Solar System to freeze in darkness, but stops when he realizes that he is heading right towards it). Cooler realized that Goku was the Saiyan child he had allowed to escape nearly three decades ago, and that in scolding his brother and not lifting a finger he had been far too soft himself. Cooler is then incinerated in the Sun. Battle on New Namek Cooler's remains float around in space and eventually fuse with the Big Gete Star, a giant machine. The Big Gete Star revives Cooler by finally fusing with his brain, eventually allowing Cooler's "consciousness" to take control. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls to Earth's warriors for help; Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, as well as Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe, travel to New Namek, ready to assist its people. Upon arriving, they find many robotic beings known later as Cyclopian Guards, as well as the "revived" Cooler now in a wholly metallic and enhanced body (in fact, it was a remote-controlled Meta-Cooler). Stronger than ever, he is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan, and had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. However, even the two Super Saiyans run into difficulty handling Meta-Cooler; the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, and make it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack would Meta-Cooler finally be destroyed. However, the Big Gete Star housed not one Cooler, but thousands. Goku and Vegeta, battered and beaten, soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially as only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Goku and Vegeta are soon attacked and are absorbed by the Star itself, where they find the brains behind it all, the actual Cooler: an obscene and grinning head split with one remaining eye, strung up by wires and sheets of metal, and integrated into the Big Gete Star's main computer. All Meta-Coolers seen previously were under remote control, and the machine itself formed Cooler's true body. He plots to drain Goku and Vegeta of all their energy for his own purposes (in the Japanese version, he states he plans to use their energy to create an army of Metal Super Saiyans which he would use to takeover the universe), saying "Oh, the exquisite agony!" and laughing maniacally. But their power is too much and begins to overload the capacity of his systems. The Super Saiyans then flood the Big Gete Star with energy, causing it to crumble and his remote-controlled robots to self-destruct, while Cooler starts to lose his hold on the planet. Sickened by such "scum" yet again foiling his plans, Cooler fashions a final body from what's left of his organic self, intending to throttle Goku in wires. Even to this end Cooler believes victory is inevitable, and his arrogance costs him his life as Vegeta shears off one of his mechanical arms with a powerful energy blast, giving Goku time to break out and destroy what's left of his body with a deadly energy ball. With the "brain" gone, the Big Gete Star disintegrates over New Namek, with Vegeta crushing the original chip in his hand, ensuring that the Big Gete Star will never come back again. ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' A phantom Cooler, along with what appears to be a resurrected Frieza, Turles, and Lord Slug, attack Goku and his friends in the 1993 VHS OVA special (and later re-makes) Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans. They are in fact Ghost Warriors meant to harass the heroes (it is interesting that this is the only time in anime that Cooler and Frieza are seen together as allies). Dragon Ball GT Cooler later makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, when most previous villains escape from Hell when Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu open a Dimensional Hole. He and the rest of the villains are sent back to Hell shortly afterwards. Powers and abilities Cooler possesses many of the same techniques as his brother, though often noticeably stronger. Very little of his individual techniques differ from that of Frieza. Weekly Shōnen Jump explains that Cooler can fully control his power in his true form, so he does not need to have lower forms that lower his power like Frieza has. It is notable that he possesses a powerful form that is above Frieza's fourth form and which Frieza does not have. However, this form is still no match for Goku as a Super Saiyan, who had been training on Planet Yardrat and then in preparation for the androids. He is able to suppress his ki signature (as he was able to sneak up on Goku and Piccolo without detection, something he could not have done otherwise). He also possesses the ability to survive in the vacuum of space and, like Frieza, he has the ability to survive even the most horrifying injuries and still function (as shown in The Return of Cooler, in which all that remains of him is his disembodied head). Like his brother, he becomes a cyborg after his defeat at the hands of Goku, only to be defeated once and for all. In The Return of Cooler, the Big Gete Star gives Cooler the ability to create metal body duplicates. These metal bodies are incredibly deadly as they have the ability to repair any damage done to them up to a certain point, forcing Goku and Vegeta to blast the Meta-Cooler they are fighting into pieces so small that he can not repair himself. These repairs also have a much deadlier side effect. When repairing himself, Cooler can also analyze how he was damaged and upgrade himself accordingly. In other words, every time a Meta-Cooler is damaged in any way, it can instantly become stronger and these upgrades then become standard for every new Meta-Cooler created. Power In Cooler's Revenge, it is shown that Cooler is near evenly matched with Goku in his base form (whose power increased after being revitalised with a Senzu Bean during the events of the movie). Cooler states that base Goku is powerful "enough to have defeated Frieza" when facing him, though it is unlikely that Goku has increased significantly after his Zenkai, as Daizenshuu 7 states that after the Frieza Saga, Zenkais only gave small increases. In FUNimation's English dub of Movie 5, Cooler states that Frieza always had the edge when it came to power until Cooler gained his fifth form; Cooler does not make any reference to this in the original Japanese version. Cooler then transforms into his Final Form, where he far outclasses Goku even when Goku uses Kaio-ken. Goku states "incredible... his ki is even greater than Frieza's!" as Cooler is transforming. His degree of superiority over Goku is such that he flies through a Kaio-ken powered Kamehameha with no damage, greatly shocking Goku. However, Cooler is completely outclassed when Goku turns into a Super Saiyan and eventually defeated when Goku blasts him into the Sun. Cooler is saved and rebuilt by the Big Gete Star after his battle against Goku. After receiving his robotic upgrades, Cooler's power increases dramatically. His robotic form, capable of adapting and improving with the tactical computer of the Big Gete Star, is enough to last a while in a fight against Super Saiyan Goku and allows him to create an army of robotic duplicates. The sheer number of stronger Metal-Coolers is enough to overwhelm both Goku and Vegeta. Even the very first Metal-Cooler is strong enough to defeat Goku in his Full-Power Super Saiyan state and required the combined efforts of both Super Saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku to be destroyed, and another Meta-Cooler is strong enough to take down Piccolo (who had previously fused with Kami) in seconds. A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 places Final Form Cooler's power level at 470,000,000. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 character references, Cooler's base form is stated to have a power level similar to that of Frieza's final form (who had a power level of 120,000,000 at 100% power), while his transformed stated is stated to raise his power massively. In the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Goku will say "Amazing... he's even stronger than Freeza!" in the pre-fight dialogue when fighting Cooler in his base form. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, after getting stronger during his time in Hell, Cooler is able to hold his own against Super Saiyan Vegeta in base form and he is able to defeat Pikkon while using his final form. In the opening cutscene for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Final Form Cooler is seen fighting on par with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z also describes base Cooler as having power equivalent to Final Form Frieza, though this is inconsistent with what is shown in-game, as base Cooler only has a power level of 410, inferior to Final Form Frieza's power level of 430. Battle of Z also describes Cooler's Final Form as "stronger than Frieza"; when using Frieza to battle Cooler in the scenarios in the game that are based on Cooler's Revenge ("The Revenge of Cooler" and "True Final Form"), Frieza boasts to have surpassed Cooler in both of his forms by the time of the events of movie, with Frieza calling base Cooler's power "boring" and stating that he has surpassed Final Form Cooler in power. Techniques and special abilities *'Afterimage' – A move used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Arc Blast' – Cooler transforms into his final form and releases an Arc(tic) Blast, or a lot of sharp little blasts. It is his Ultimate K.O. in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Core Smash' – A heavy punch used by Meta-Cooler Core. Used against Goku in the movie , and named in Supersonic Warriors 2 when the giant hand of Meta-Cooler Core emerges from the ground to attack the opponent when summoned by Meta-Cooler. *'Death Ball' – A spark of ki that may grow to the size of a small moon. **'Supernova' – In his final form, Cooler has the ability to gather tons of ki in seconds to create the supernova. This is to be Cooler's trump card versus Goku, but his attack is blocked, and he is subsequently pushed by the force of it and Goku's Super Kamehameha into the Sun. **'Super Big Nova' – Meta-Cooler Core's version of the Supernova. Named and used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Death Beam' – Like most members of the Cold Family, Cooler has mastered the Death Beam, as seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Named Death Laser in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. **'Destructive Ray' – Eye Lasers that, instead of going in a straight line, move in a horizontal direction. Named in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, and called Darkness Eye Beam in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. **'Chaotic Dead End' – A variation of the Death Beam used on Piccolo. ***'Particle Bomb' – An explosive energy sphere attack. Named in Battle of Z. **'Barrage Death Beam' – Used as part of one of his rush attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Death Chaser' – In final form, Cooler punches the opponent in the stomach, followed by a knee and a back-punch, knocking the opponent to the ground. Then, Cooler kicks the opponent in the stomach. Used against Goku. **'Lightning Attack' – A downwards kick used as part of his Death Chaser during his battle on Earth against Goku. Named in Raging Blast 2. *'Death Flash' – An energy wave Cooler used in his base form after he injured Goku with the Eye Laser when he was aiming for Gohan. He used it to chase Goku after he fell in the river. Cooler also used it in his final form against Super Saiyan Goku, immediately before the Supernova, in Cooler's Revenge. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the move was called Full Power Energy Wave. *'Dignity of the Conqueror' – Cooler rapid fires Ki Blasts at his opponent. Used in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. *'Honor Redeemed' – A special power up used by Cooler in Supersonic Warriors 2. If Frieza is defeated by the opponent, Cooler's anger at his brother's defeat causes his power to increase. *'Missile Launcher' – Meta-Cooler Core has the ability to launch large missiles in Battle of Z. *'Nova Chariot' – A rush attack where Cooler is surrounded by a purple aura, very similar to Frieza's Nova Strike. Used by Cooler to fly through Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha unfazed. Named in Battle of Z. **'Surprise Attack' – The punch attack used by Cooler after using his Nova Chariot to fly through the Kaio-ken Kamehameha. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Energy Absorption' – The ability to take someones energy and add it to their own. Metal Cooler (nucleus) uses this on Goku and Vegeta in The Return of Cooler. He is also able to use this in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Fatal Combination' – A 3-hit combo rush attack used in his Final form. Named in Raging Blast 2. *'Flight' – Like almost all Dragon Ball Z characters, Cooler is able to fly through use of his ki. *'Freeze Storm' – A combo move used in Supersonic Warriors 2 where Cooler and Mecha Frieza create a blizzard and fire it at the opponent. *'Instant Transmission' – As seen in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai (and possibly its sequel), Cooler can use the Instant Transmission. It can be assumed Cooler learned this technique while being in Hell after his defeat by Goku, as the game takes place during the events of Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Psycho Barrier' – A technique used in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Metal Cooler (nucleus) uses a barrier through special devices in a boss fight in Battle of Z. *'Psychokinesis' – A technique Cooler used in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Regeneration' – Ghost Cooler can regenerate using Destron Gas, and also in his playable appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes. Regeneration is also used by Meta-Cooler Core to remove damage in Battle of Z. *'Sauzer Blade' – A powerful blade of pure ki which Cooler uses to cut his opponents in Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. This technique was originally used by Salza in Cooler's Revenge. *'Telekinesis' – Cooler can lift or move large objects through the air with his mind. Also used in the ''Gokuden'' RPG series. *'Transformation' – An extra transformation Cooler learned to go beyond Frieza's. Originally, Cooler merely told Goku that he had one more transformation than Frieza. *Like his younger brother Frieza, Cooler is able to survive even the most horrific injury, even decapitation and incineration. He can also survive in space. *'Double Attack Full-Throttle Power' – A special ability used by base Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Cooler's attack doubles and he attacks with a partner who also powers up. *'Blow of the Whole Body' – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. A powerful physical blow. *'Eyes of Fear' – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. When Cooler attacks the enemy, their ki is downed. *'Super Spirit Sphere of Destruction' – A special ability used by final form Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Cooler goes into sparking mode and his attacks increase in power. Forms and transformations The only forms that Cooler is seen in are his true and final form (he has a transformation that is above Frieza's fourth form). Although only two forms are seen (the last two), it is stated in the fifth film that Cooler possesses the same number of forms Frieza does, as well as a fifth and more powerful form, which he uses to combat Goku. The 2008 Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game states that Cooler is in his third form and that his final form is his fourth form, while he says he is in his third transformed state and found a fourth beyond it in the movie. It is stated in an issue of Weekly Shonen Jump that Cooler does not need to use lower forms like Frieza's first three forms because Cooler can fully control his power in his true form. Base This is Cooler's equivalent to Frieza's final form''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010;in comparison, he is taller and has the same color scheme, albeit with more purple than white. He has red stripes under his eyes, and does not have a middle colored spot on his chest like Frieza. He also sports a shiny blue spot on his skull. Final Form This form is Cooler's most powerful while he has a full organic body. He gets taller, and four horns grow out of his head and form a crown. His deltoid covers evolve into shoulder bows, and two small spike grows from his forearm covers. He gets blue spots on his legs and arms and his tail gets a white spike; the blue spot in his intitial form has now become a full oval on his crown. His face is masked by a visor that covers all except his new pupil-less red eyes, sometimes casting a shadow on it. Unlike Frieza's transformations which suppress his power (or release it depending on which form he transforms to), this transformation augments it. He states that Goku is the first to witness this form and is able to outmatch him, even when he uses a Kaio-ken powered Kamehameha. However, he is defeated by Goku after he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Metal Cooler (nucleus) '''Metal Cooler (nucleus)',Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, 2011 also known as Metal Cooler's core or Meta-Cooler Core,Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014''Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is what the remains of Cooler's organic body becomes after fusing with the Big Gete Star. As his previous defeat at Goku's hands had reduced him to a brain, his right eye, and the upper right half of his face, the Big Gete Star formed an approximation of the rest of his head with metal and wires. Connected to the Big Gete Star by a mass of cables, Cooler has total control over the metallic star's functions and drones (including its Cyclopian Guards and the Meta-Coolers), and he can form a hulking humanoid body from materials inside his "control room" (his '''Battle Form'). This Battle Form boasts high attack power, but is shown to have low defense. Video game appearances Cooler appears as a boss character in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, and Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. In addition to the Ghost Warrior version of Cooler who appears as a boss, dark-red version called Soul Cooler (クウラソウル) appears as a regular enemy in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku; Soul Cooler's body armor is a light pink/white color, his body is a dark green/red, and the gem on his head is red. Cooler appears as a playable character as an alternate costume for Frieza in Dragon Ball Z 2 V (a special edition of Budokai 2). He is playable as a separate character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Along with Salza, he is playable in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Along with his whole squadron, he is playable in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Heroes (which also includes Ghost Warrior Cooler). In Supersonic Warriors 2, Cooler gets his own story mode that can either follow a standard storyline, or branch off into a few what-if scenarios. In one scenario, Cooler and his mechanized brother join forces to take over the Earth, which ultimately ends in Cooler killing his brother for treachery and then going on to kill King Cold for complete control over the universe. In another scenario, using a Meta-Cooler, Cooler (as the Big Gete Star's core) revives Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force with the Dragon Balls and enlists them into his army. In this storyline, he ultimately defeats a newly perfected Cell, and (in a somewhat comedic ending) he grudgingly agrees to take part in a large group pose with Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu Force. In Shin Budokai, it is shown that Cooler has a certain sense of pride, and lust for battle. There, he says "My pride won't let me forgive this", and he continues to take Videl hostage, then he quickly releases her after present Gohan agrees to have a one-on-one match. Before finishing him, Gohan asks why Cooler released Videl, to which he replies by first congratulating him on his won battle, and then proceeds to say: "Not because of your naive choice, but because of your conviction... And just before I could act you defeated me... My pride got in the way... Every time we fight I enjoy it, Saiyan." He has unique dialogue with his father and brother in Budokai Tenkaichi 3: when he fights Frieza, he says "Time to find out who's the strongest in the universe" and if he wins, he will say "Now now Frieza, you should know better than to defy your big brother". If he defeats King Cold, he will say "There's nothing to worry about; die in peace". Cooler fused with the Big Gete Star's core is one of the giant bosses in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, and Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese version: Ryūsei Nakao *FUNimation dub: Andrew Chandler *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust *German dub: Peter Flechtner *Italian dub: Maurizio Reti *Brazilian dub: Carlos Companile Cooler's Henchmen ‎ Like the mercenary Ginyu Force (right down to the posing) called upon by Frieza on Namek, Cooler's Armored Squadron compose the elder brother's own special fighting team. These three warriors serve as Cooler's subordinates throughout the course of the fifth film. Their dress is the customary garb of soldiers in Frieza's military; an extended length of armor juts from their left shoulder, while the uniforms themselves are in Cooler's primary colors of purple and white, they are shown to have a habit of blocking or reflecting Ki Blasts rather than dodging them, Dore however tried to evade Piccolo's homing blast, but in the end he decided to block it and thus met his end. Unlike the Ginyu Force, they appear to be more serious, with their posing being more limited (as Cooler might not be as tolerant of it as his brother Frieza) and less awkward than the Ginyu Force's Special Fighting Poses. Akira Toriyama provided the character designs for these characters, as seen in the sixth Dragon Ball Daizenshuu. Interestingly, the Armored Squadron's insignia resembles Cooler's head in his Final Form. In the video game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, alongside his Armored Squadron, several other minor soldiers arrive on Earth with Cooler: Samo (an orange version of Fisshi), Keith (a purple alien), Maine (a green version of Neiz), and Ripper (a teal version of Dore). In the what-if story "Beautiful Treachery" in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Cooler has a messenger who is the same species as Cui. In the Extra Age scenario "The Revenge of Cooler" in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Cooler brings three Frieza Soldiers with him to Earth. In the next scenario, "True Final Form", he summons a further three soldiers to replace the defeated three, and summons another one every time a soldier is defeated. Cooler has two groups of henchmen in The Return of Cooler, his Cyclopian Guards and his Meta-Coolers. A Guide Robo also works for him in the Big Gete Star. Cooler gains additional henchmen in several what-if scenarios in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In his own saga, he uses the Dragon Balls to revive the Ginyu Force, Dodoria, and Zarbon to act as his henchmen. In Gotenks' scenario, he uses a control device developed by the Big Gete Star to control Broly. Trivia *Cooler only mentions his father once, when in the English dub he exclaimed "father always spoiled you rotten, you little brat," by which he expresses his dislike for his brother. A year or so prior to his arrival on Earth, King Cold and Frieza are actually killed by Future Trunks, not Goku. Cooler's statement of Cold "spoiling" Frieza is slightly contradictory of his behavior towards him in the Trunks Saga (e.g., his criticizing of Frieza at any moment he can get in regards to fighting him), as well as the implied physical abuse that Cold gave him in the Frieza Saga ("My, my, you're the first person to actually inflict pain on my true form, well, besides my loving parents"). Cooler, however, may have been sarcastic. *Cooler and Garlic Jr. are the only movie villains who appear in the anime, since Garlic Jr. had his own saga and Cooler made a cameo out of Hell in Dragon Ball GT. *Interestingly, even though Cooler's head in The Return of Cooler was that of his base form, his voice is that of his final form, which can be consider the opposite in his brother's case. As, although Frieza was in his final form, after his battles on Namek, he speaks with the same voice as his 1st form. *Cooler did not appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, but he did appear on the movie's cover. Gallery See also *Cooler (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Movie Characters Category:Princes Category:Siblings Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased